1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing a digital content service, and more particularly, to a method and system for providing a digital content service which provides a packaging content consisting of digital rights management (DRM) content and advertisement content.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to prevent an unauthorized copy or a redistribution of charged content used in a portable terminal or in similar type receiving systems, a technology referred to as digital rights management (hereinafter, ‘DRM’) has been suggested. The DRM is a technology capable of applying an encryption technology to various content, such as a document, a MP3 file, a ring tone, a moving picture, and a game or the like, to protect the rights of owner of the copyrighted content. Therefore, a content (hereinafter, a DRM content) that applies DRM technology exists with an all-time encrypted state, and only an authenticated user can decode and use a corresponding DRM content. That is, only a user who is authenticated by a specific license, referred to as a Right Object (hereinafter, ‘RO’), for using the DRM contents can use a corresponding DRM content, so that unauthorized and/or illegal copies of the DRM content can be prevented. The RO is generated in a Right Object Issuing Server, referred to as RI (Right Issuer), and sold to users. By being separated from the DRM content and being stored in the portable terminal or other similar receiving type device, the RO can allow access to or restrict the execution of a corresponding DRM content. The RO can include a count mode, an interval mode, a timed-count mode, an accumulate mode or the like. The RO may include at least one constraint regarding access to the DRM content, wherein the constraint may stored in a specific field within the RO when the RO restricts the usage of the DRM content. For example, when purchasing a MP3 file which is set to execute a total 10 playing times, the 10 times constraint is set as an RO count mode. In this case, the count is decreased whenever the MP3 file is played. Then, when the count decreases to zero (0) as the MP3 file is played tenth, it is not possible to play the MP3 file any more. It is only possible to play the MP3 file when a new RO is purchased.
In the meantime, as described above, only the user who is authenticated by the purchase of the RO can execute the DRM content. Accordingly, a user has to make payment for the continued usage of the DRM content contained within the MP3 file. In addition, if the RO of a corresponding DRM content is expired, the DRM content is available only after renewing the RO. Accordingly, a user must pay the required fees or costs according to their usage of the DRM content.